


As Delicate as the Fallen Snow

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out inspecting some part of Starkiller base, Hux takes a fall and ends up getting hurt. Luckily his pride isn't too injured... by the fall or by Phasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Delicate as the Fallen Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Writtten for a prompt over at tfa kink. "While out inspecting some part of Starkiller base, Hux takes a fall and ends up getting hurt. Pride dictates he grimly limp back under his own power, but Phasma doesn't have the patience for that nonsense. She sweeps him up off his feet and carries him bridal style. The thing is he's not a small man, really, and she picks him up easily. He tries very hard not to swoon. Phasma knows."
> 
> Can be considered a friendship piece or a pre-relationship piece.

The only thing encouraging him forward in the forsaken snow was the cane in his quarters. Why he had it in the first place was questionable, it wasn’t out on display like so many ornaments that the other generals lauded over everyone else. Yet it was a token from his mother’s side of the family. Her great-great-great grandfather was a military man as well and had received it as recognition for his many years of duty. Slender and ornately filigreed it deceptively possessed a solid core of wood and metal, the dedicated craftsmanship of the tradesman guaranteeing that it stayed strong all the years later. He looked forward to using it on Ren’s shins if – no, when he taunted him.

Which hopefully wouldn’t happen until after he got back to his quarters.

He still had to forge through the snow, limping and shuffling to avoid the thick ice underneath. The kriffing ice that had him falling in the first place. It would’ve been bad had it just been ice and snow bringing him to his knees but under the wind-blown mounds of snow rocks had become mountains that decided his kneecap really didn’t need to stay in one piece. After the medbay, once he got back to his room, he’d get his hand on the cane.

At least Phasma was quiet, paving a way through the snow, letting him use her steady footprints to guide him back to the base.

Even that couldn’t last long, her turning around. While the snow was clumping in his hair, dripping from his hat and coat, the snow slid off of her immediately. His shoulders tensed a half-second behind hers, reading her frustration. “Sir-”

“You can go ahead Captain, I will be along shortly…” Or longly. At least he wasn’t snowblind, he could see the base in the distance. 

He hadn’t thought he said anything to anger her. He didn’t see any other indication of a change in mood, aside from the slight dip of her chin, helmet angling down. Her shoulders remained tense, which he thought nothing of, until she took back her last two steps. 

In one swift swoop, arms locking into position, hands upon his back and thigh, he was swung back and up. Had he been expecting it he would’ve protested but as it was he clutched onto his hat…

To find himself picked up like a doll or tiny little animal, swung into her arms like he weighed nothing at all. Which was embarrassing enough on its own. Yes, they were surely around the same weight, give or take a bit, and likely in her favour, but what the hell?

Yes, he did yell that aloud. To which she didn’t flinch, moving forward again. “You’ll do more damage to your knee for walking. It’s best for you to stay off your feet.”

Nodding mutely, Hux stared forward, cheeks red against the cold. At least that would be the assumed reason, had anyone not seen the awed look in his glassy eyes. 

Phasma did, and grinned to herself.


End file.
